Angel Of His Heart
by xxxMs.Mexxx
Summary: Lily's in the Hospital and James doesn't know why. Was she sick or was there something else wrong with her? James doesn't know it but it could be an early Christmas gift.


_Okay this is a re-post of my xmas ff from last year, sry if u've read it before _

_Okay guys, this is a one shot. It's hot and sexy and …vivid. If you're not comfortable reading those things then do not proceed. It might be a Xmas ficcy but its hot. I might write a tamer one closer to Xmas but I hope you enjoy this one._

_Sasha._

_

* * *

_

_A One shot Christmas fan fiction_

…

_**Angel of his heart.**_

…

He paced, he wasn't good at pacing but it was all he could do at the moment. He stared at the clock then at the watch in his hand counting both to check how many minutes had passed.

It was twenty.

_Twenty_!

Didn't hospitals have a law against keeping people when they didn't need medical attention? Of course they did, that meant something was wrong.

'Mate, sit down will you? You'll ware a rut in the floor.' His friend said from his sitting position at the wall. Well of course he wasn't worried because it wasn't his wife was it. It wasn't his wife that had given way to a dead faint in the middle of the bloody party.

And he said so, 'it wasn't your wife who had fainted at her own Christmas party now was it Sirius.'

Sirius grinned that Black grin he was well known for. 'Of course not mate, _I'm_ not married.'

James Potter scoffed. His other two mates were nowhere to be seen, where were they when he needed someone to hex Sirius? Belatedly he remember they stayed back to keep the party going. He almost groaned at the thought.

Lily.

_His Lily. _

They were to be married a total of two months tomorrow, on Christmas Day. They went through a lot to be where they were, he reflected.

And it also was a little young for them to be married, he was twenty and she was coming up to the same age. They'd started to plan the wedding even at Hogwarts, during their seventh year and where they had met more than eight years ago.

'James, stop looking as though your best friend died. I'm right here if you haven't noticed.' Sirius said grinning again.

'Oh sod off and do something useful.'

'Sure thing, I'll go meet up with that little nurse I saw when we came in.' he said getting up but as he turned to leave Sirius said, 'don't worry mate, Lily will be fine, she has you waiting for her.'

He left James standing there stunned. His mate never ceased to surprise him. Cocky one minute, sensitive the next. It was as though Sirius Black had more than one personality and that thought was scary.

James moved to sit down and his butt had barely touched the surface of the waiting room chair when he shot up again.

'It's about bloody time I find out what the hell is going on.' He said out loud and went in search of the healers' station.

He hadn't gone more than six feet when he heard a familiar voice call his name. 'Mr. Potter? James?'

'Abigail? Wow you work here?' he said momentarily distracted by the head girl who had been in the year before him, but not for long.

'Yes I do—' she started but he had to cut her off, he had to find out about his wife.

'I'm sorry Abs I can't catch up I have to find—'

'—your wife?' she said with a grin finishing his sentence.

'Yes, do you know where she is? Is she all right? What happened to her?'

'James, its all right, I was the Healer called to treat her when she came in. Let me show you to her room.' Abs said pointing and leading James to the room a little way down the corridor.

'Never in a million years would I have thought that you and Evans would get married,' Abs said laughing and James knew what she meant. It had taken them a long time to be together. 'I'll tell you on thing though I'm very happy for both of you.'

'Thanks, Abs,' he said smiling back but when he looked at her she gave him the most mysterious smile. He thought about that for a few seconds but then shrugged it off, who knows what that one has running through her brain.

James smiled when he entered the room in which Lily occupied. She was lying on the bed waiting but as soon as her eyes met his, her face lit up, she never looked more beautiful—God he loved her.

She was looking okay but he still didn't know what was really wrong with her and when he turned to look for Abs, she seemed to have disappeared so he had to take the question to his wife.

'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine.'

'You're not or you wouldn't have passed out on me.' James said becoming serious. 'I'm worried about you.'

'I know you are but I'm fine, Abby said I'm perfectly healthy so you don't have to worry.'

'I agree with the part that you are healthy Mrs. Potter,' Abs said from the doorway smiling at them, 'but you are tired and some rest is in order.'

James turned when he heard her return, 'so she's fine?'

'Yes, she just needs to go home now.'

'Tired of me already eh?' Lily said grinning with Abs but James was still a bit reluctant.

…

James was holding Lily in his arms when they arrived at the front door of their house. He wasn't about to let her walk when she was just in the hospital. Earlier while they were still there he had owled Remus and told him to let everyone know the party was over and that Lily was fine. Sirius had already gone home but James shook his head when he didn't go alone. His mate never did try to settle.

He had, once but Mara did a number on him. He was never the same after she left him. He saw commitment as a horrible way for him to go.

Remus and Peter weren't as alone as Sirius. Peter had unrequited love for his boss and Remus was content in his relations hip with another like him. She, Kara was also a werewolf like him.

And just as he expected the house was quiet and clean when he opened the door.

'James you can put me down now, I'm probably really heavy.'

She was as light as a feather and he'd tiredly told her she wasn't heavy. He loved the feel of her whenever he carried her.

'You're not, okay?' he said and shook out the snow from his head. 'Besides love, I love carrying you.'

Lily wiped a droplet of water from his glasses before sliding her arms around his neck once more. 'I know you do darling, but that's just because you want to feel strong.' She said and kissed him on his nose.

It was ten minutes later that James got Lily settled in bed, he had let her change in the bathroom while he got some milk for her. 'Now sleep, you've been through a lot.' He said before going to change himself.

…

Lily wasn't sleepy, in fact she wasn't tired. She could have happily strangled Abby for telling James she needed rest but then again James was a little over protective when he thought she couldn't handle herself.

She stretched next to him when he came to bed. Lilt wasn't ready to go to sleep. In fact to her the night was just beginning. She dressed closer to James who willingly encircled her in his arms. He brushed a chaste kiss on her forehead before settling down. It was apparent nothing was going to happen tonight and Lily didn't know which was worse, her keeping this secret or him not in the mood.

Taking initiative Lily slid her foot lightly along her husband's leg, teasing him. She heard him mutter something before his thumb moved soothingly on her shoulder.

'Now honey, you need you rest. I wouldn't want to tire you,' he said and Lily blew out a frustrated breath. Since being married they had never gone a night—except when they were too tired from the party preparations last night—without making love, after all they were technically still on their honeymoon, didn't they say the first year of marriage was like a honeymoon.

James had never refused her advances before and she knew he wasn't impartial to her. She continued to play with her foot until she heard James' breath catch.

'Lily you need rest, now is not the time. We'll cuddle all right.' He said but she noted the slight huskiness in his voice.

Smiling she decided to take matters—him—into her own hands. Blood was hopping through her veins and she felt gloriously sexy and wanton. Moving her hands slowly from where they were resting on his stomach she traced the contoured lines south.

'Lily,' James said in a warning tone.

She smiled wickedly at him through the moonlight. 'Yes,' she said as she brazenly straddled him. He was aroused; she felt it—felt him pulse beneath her.

Wickedly she rubbed herself slowly over and on his erection and smiled to herself when he groaned harshly. She had always loved the fact that James always slept in only his boxers. She dipped low over him again before leaning down and traced his nipples with her tongue.

'James do I seem tired to you?' she asked as she nibbled him.

'No you don't,'

'Do I feel wet,' she asked sure he could feel it though his boxers.

'Yes,' he said and she knew he was weakening. His hands, his gorgeous, fantastic hands slid up her legs to cup her bottom and he groaned. 'You're not wearing any—'

'Knickers? I know,' she said before rising up and lifting away her short thin, silk slip. After she dropped it to the floor she barely had time to blink when suddenly their positions were reversed and he was on top.

'You know there is only so much torture a man can take my love,' he said silkily

'I'm…sorry?' she said then grinned.

He chucked his boxers before settling over her once more, only he didn't kiss her as she wanted. Bending low he teased and suckled at her nipples until she was writhing beneath him.

When she made a frustrated sound he laughed at her. 'Honey, you do know you should never play with fire right?'

She realized then he was intent on torturing her as she did him. His fingers followed the direction of his mouth and stopped just _there_, right where she needed him to touch her the most.

And finally when he did, she exploded. He tasted and suckled her, driving her mad with desire but she needed him inside her now.

'James, now, hurry.' as her hips moved up to meet his mouth.

He was in her with one smooth thrust and it was long before she erupted into a simultaneous orgasm with the man she loved. Lily could never have been happier; she totally loved her life and the life within her.

…

James woke up still intimately intertwined with Lily. It was morning and after a long bout of love making last night he felt a bit guilty. Lily had been in the hospital, he had no right to tire her out, no matter how much she had wanted it. The morning light reflected of the snow on the ground and it was still falling, albeit lightly.

He looked at her sleeping face tucked in just under his arm

Four times in one night was a new record for them. It had always been three at the most but Lily had been insatiable last night. He was up to any challenge, of course but she did fell and look tired then, his libido was more than ready for anything she wanted.

Just then she stretched and he felt himself stir again. There was no one like his Lily. She was his first and only love; he had never wanted anyone else, contrary to what she had been thinking at that time all those years ago. He lost himself to her and she to him and there was no turning back for either of them.

Their first time had been with each other on the night of their wedding. He remembered being adamant about keeping her reputation in tact.

Looking down at her face once more he noticed her giving him a marvellous grin.

'Happy Christmas,' she whispered and he kissed her, 'Happy Christmas to you too.'

'I've been waiting to give you a present. I got it a while ago but I only found out that I had it yesterday.' She said smiling radiantly at him before climbing over to straddle him taking him deep within her.

'Oh yeah?' he said as they moved in a steady and slow rhythm.

'Yeah,' she answered, her voice hitched.

'What is it?' he managed to ask just before he spiralled into oblivion.

'I'm pregnant,' she said so softly after they breathing slowed he almost didn't hear and when he looked at her, his sweet girl blushed and nodded.

Pulling her close, he kissed her with such reverence that Lily almost wept.

'Are you happy?' she asked, for the first time uncertain about his reaction, they never really talked about having children now.

'Happy?' he asked stunned, how could she ask him that. 'Honey, you've made me the happiest man alive.' He said and gently touched her belly. There was life growing in there.

'Our baby is in there,' he said huskily the looked up. 'We didn't hurt it did we?' He said referring to their eventful night.

She grinned, 'no, it's actually a stimulant.'

His kissed her again and held her tightly to him.

'Do you like your present?'

'Very much,'

'Good, I like it too.' She said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I'm going to be a father,' he said as if not quite believing it.

'Yes, and I'm going to be a mother.' She looked at him again. 'Will I be a good one?'

'The best,' he said forcefully. 'It was bred into you.' He didn't want her to doubt her love and ability.

'Thanks,'

'Happy?'

'Dreadfully,' she said. 'Happy Christmas.'

'Yes, a very happy one. You could not have given me a better present.'

It _was_ the best present he ever received and he spent the rest of his life thanking her for it—his heart's angel.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, hope u read and review!**

**P.S. Ignore typos if there are any:D**

**Thanks**


End file.
